This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved control for an outboard motor.
In an outboard motor, many of the controls for the engine and transmission are carried by a tiller handle that is pivotally connected to the tiller or steering bar of the outboard motor. In this way, the operator can control the throttle, transmission and steering mode without taking his hand off of the tiller handle. This obviously has significant advantages.
Generally, the throttle and transmission control elements are connected to the engine throttle valve and transmission shift control via bowden wire actuators. These actuators are employed because they facilitate pivotal movement of the control handle relative to the tiller bar to a stored position wherein the control handle extends upwardly along the forward edge of the power head and does not protrude into the watercraft hull.
However, the two control wires are positioned in fairly close proximity to each other and considerable stress may be placed on the wire actuators during this pivotal movement. One reason for this is that the length of the bowden wire actuators in the area between the inner end of the tiller control handle and the point where they enter the protective cowling and where they are fixed to the relative component of the outboard motor is relatively short. This does not give adequate length for the wire actuators to avoid stresses and possible damage when the control handle is pivoted upwardly.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved control arrangement for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved control arrangement for an outboard motor utilizing bowden wire actuators and wherein they can be bent to a substantial degree during positioning in a storage condition without placing high stresses on them.